


It's a Wedding, Not a Funeral

by Mademoiselle



Series: How to Mend Broken Hearts [2]
Category: Law & Order: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle/pseuds/Mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love won't tear them apart. At least not on their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wedding, Not a Funeral

TJ didn’t acknowledge him, so they sat quietly for fifteen minutes.

“A husband shouldn’t leave his bride during the reception.”

TJ gave a humorless laugh but continued to stare at the picket fence.

“You love her; she loves you-”

“Look, Morales,” TJ stood. “Whatever you’re trying to say … just don’t, okay?”

~ ~ ~

When he walked into the kitchen Casey was standing there looking out the window to where he’d been sitting just a few seconds ago.

“Case, what’s wrong?” He buried his face in his wife's neck.

“We’re allowed to be happy, Teej. He would …” her voice cracked. “He’d want that.”


End file.
